


Classroom

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Kids going to schoolJeshika (sub Beta fox) [Aki and Natsu] and Mau Akira (Omega cat)Anchen Ilya (Alpha fox horse)Meilin [plum Jade] (Beta rabbit cat) and Enlai [favor coming] (Beta rabbit cat)Rulan (Beta fox cat) [Fairy and Fae or Fay] and Rou [gentle, mild] (Beta fox cat)Jingyi (dom Beta rabbit cat), Sizhui (Beta dog fox) [Lil apple and bunnies], and Daiyu [black jade] (daughter; sub Beta rabbit cat)Haku (Ning x Jess son; dog Nagi; Omega wolf x fox x dog (50%)) and Ruolan [like an orchid; likes being called Haruna] (Qing x Jess daughter; dog Raiku; Alpha wolf x fox x dog (50%)]





	Classroom

_Mentions:_ Song Lan (Alpha cat) x Xiao Xingchen (Alpha cat) x Xue Yang (Omega cat), Jing (dom Beta fox) x Annika (sub Beta horse), Lan Xichen (Alpha rabbit) x Wanyin (Omega cat) [Changming and Skyy], Zixuan (Beta fox) x Yanli (Lan Zhan (dom Beta rabbit) x Wei (sub Beta cat), Qing (Alpha wolf dog)

  
The seven year old Mau Akira said good bye to his three dads. He ran to get in the car, big sister and her mates taking him to school. Jeshika smiled and greeted him, Rulan and Sizhui quick to follow suit. Jingyi was driving, so he was more focused on the wheel and waiting. Mau buckled up, and they went on their way. Jeshika kissed his head once they were there. He kissed her cheek, then ran off to the school. “They grow up so fast...” the boys heard her mutter. They laughed a bit, then they drove off to do whatever.

Mau greeted his nine or ten year old friend, Anchen, with great happiness. The half Russian boy laughed and hugged him. Mau found his cheeks heating up a bit...Shaking his head, he looked back as he heard giggles and cries. Xichen and Wanyin’s six year olds were there. Meilin was holding the shivering Enlai. Their cousin, five year old Rou, was just behind them. Daiyu, also five, stuck close to Rou, almost seeming protective. Mau tilted his head a moment. He hoped Enlai was okay...and squeaked as he was pulled away.

Meanwhile, A-Ning and Jess were taking Ruolan and Haku for their first day. They were both four, and going to preschool. They might be a little older than the others...They’d do just fine, though, the two knew. Qing had gone to work, being a doctor, and so couldn’t be with them. Haku giggled and clapped his hands. Ruolan huffed a bit at her little brother...Oh, right, she’ll tell you to call her by the name Haruna. Little girl is opinionated just like her Qing parent. Anyhow, the two adults got out, and led the kids inside.

They soon reached the classroom, and looked over the door. The teacher beckoned them to come in, so they did. Haku looked around in wonder, having no idea...The teacher talked a bit, then Ning and Jess tried to sneak out. Haku saw them, though, and began bawling...They watched in amazement as Ruolan patted him. She hushed him, and led him over to the others. Jess felt her heart swell with pride towards her daughter. She waved bye, and ‘caught’ the kiss she was blown. The two adults made their way out and back to the car.

Hours later, it was time to pick up the kids. Mau showed everyone his beautiful art, as did Anchen. Meilin and Enlai told Xichen and Wanyin about the books. Rou and Daiyu had art too, for Zixuan, Yanli, Zhan and Wei. Jess told Ruolan how proud she was of her. Haku clung to his mama for quite a while, the darn cutie.

(whoops, Mau has siblings...just imagine they’re there. He has a twin and then two younger ones, in this version)


End file.
